


The Happiest Place on Earth

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco has excellent ideas, F/M, pre-ship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Cisco has a vacation idea. It needs a little tweaking.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow
Kudos: 6





	The Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgi/gifts).



> For Hedgi who prompted me with "Tell me I'm wrong" for my tumblr prompt series

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Cisco called out as Caitlin made her way into the cortex one disgustingly early morning.

“You’re wrong,” Caitlin answered, draining her travel mug and looking around for the coffee pot. “About what?”

“About a West-Allen family vacation, of course! When I suggested it to Iris right now, she just sort of moaned and ran away. I don’t know why, cuz I’m a genius.”

She frowned, opening up her mug and giving it a quick rinse. “Why would Iris hate the idea of a vacation? She and Barry are wiped out, trying to balance parenting and their careers. They need some downtime.” Without the kids, ideally, but she doubted either of them would make it twelve hours without running back to dote on their babies.

Cisco pointed at her triumphantly. “Exactly. Wouldn’t it be amazing for them all to go to Disney World?”

She stopped dead with the coffee pot suspended over her mug. “No!”

“What?”

“No, no, no.”

He goggled. “What do you have against Disney?”

“Nothing! But the twins are three years old.”

“Yeah!”

“Three year old speedsters,” she explained, filling up her mug. “At Disney World. Two of them.”

“Ye- oh.” His eyes went wide. “Oh.”

“Exactly. They’d get freaked out by Goofy or somebody and end up in Miami.” She blew on the surface of her coffee to cool it and took a sip. Oh, good, Iris had made the coffee today. Cisco’s was like motor oil cut with battery acid.

He sighed. “Dang, I really thought that was a good idea.”

She patted his shoulder and took another sip. “It is, the timing is just off. They’ll have a wonderful trip there in a few years when the kids have gotten some more impulse control. As in, any.”

He laughed. “I kinda get why Iris bolted now. I’m just surprised she didn’t slap me.”

Caitlin laughed too. “If it makes you feel better, I would have nixed taking non-powered three-year-old twins to Disney. It’s quite overwhelming.”

“You’ve been there?”

“Yes,” she said. “Why do you sound so surprised?”

“It just doesn’t seem like Mama Snow’s bag, is all.” He cocked his head. “Did you like it?”

“Oh, yes, very much. I haven’t been since then. It was my dad’s idea. He loved Disney World.”

“Right,” he said. “That makes sense. How old were you?”

“Seven. Old enough to not get scared of a full-size anthropomorphic mouse, young enough to still be thrilled by the princesses.”

He laughed. “We should go. It’s been a few years for me too.”

She paused, brows raised. “We as in … us? Us two?”

“Sure,” he said. “I mean, transport is taken care of, and if we want, we can even come back here every night. Is that okay?”

“That’s great,” she said. “But let’s get a hotel. The full Disney experience.”

“Awesome,” he said. “Let’s do it.”

FINIS


End file.
